Luxury Women: The Jewels
by TheRegalWriter
Summary: I used the only thing that I had left.  My body. I put price to it, I put it on sale and I used it as an exchange coin. I chose to rise and live thanks to my body. I bought myself a new life.  I escaped the pain and only found comfort on luxury. Maybe it was time for me and others to realize that not everything that shines is gold. 1st from the Dark Paradise Saga.
1. Luxury Women Part I

**THIS IS IMPORTANT TO READ. I WARN YOU. THIS IS TO AVOID EVERYONE A BAD TIME**

**A/N: I maybe should be updating Another Love and Viva La Vida but yeah... Life is disappointing -kidding - well not really- but I will get to it soon.**

**This is a first of a darkish saga I pretend to write "Dark Paradise Saga" and it's about characters and some 'iconic' pairings with some OC living on a dark EXTRMELY AU world were they shall live great danger and some even die in the process. **

**The characters are pretty OOC as well I might add, because of the situation I put them in requires some changes to adjust it to the story. **

**Not every iconic pairing will be 'canon' on this fanfic or any other on the series but I can change my mind on some of them if you so dearly desire to ar simply want to read about them. **

**This story also will contain some graphic sex scene as well drug use, abuse, blackmail and stuff like that. It will also introduce you deep into prostitution and escort services so yeah, pretty dark themes here. **

**I like to think that the characters are somewhat interpreted by actors so I'm here to give you a little map over the characters but you can imagine anyone you want to. But this will also work as a character name guide. **

**Lana Parrilla: Regina Mills/Sapphire/Miranda Williams**

**Sean Maguire: D.A. Robin Locksley**

**Danny Pino:(OC) Raphael Richardson**

**Mariska Hargitay:(OC) Sophie Emerson/Pearl**

**Emilie De Ravin: Belle French/Opal**

**Jennifer Morrison: Emma Swan/Ruby**

**Ginnifer Goodwin: Mary-Margaret Blanchard/Aquamarine**

**Sandra Bullock:(OC) Isabel Smith/Emerald**

**Colin O'donoghue: Killian Jones/Diamond/Lucca White**

**Jeremy Irons: Ricardo Montenegro**

**Henry Cavill: Park Davidson**

**Robert Carlyle: Mr. Gold**

**Jared Gilmore: Henry Davidson**

**Josh Dallas: David Nolan**

**Christie Laign: Marian of Locksley**

**You'll also notice some major changes on everyone's storyline but some habits die hard so you'll notice from time to time important things of the OUAT characters.**

**A/N2: this story was based on a Chilean soap opera originally called "Mujeres de lujo" (I took the base story line and some major fact but also I plan on making some minor and huge changes there) so it's not mine nor is Once Upon a Time or it's characters.**

**Don't like it don't read it. But hopefully you'll like it. If you do please let me now. I need to know if it's worth continuing or not.**

* * *

><p><em>Luxury Women Part I<em>

I'm 34 years old. I've got two lives, three names and only one love that ripped me apart completely.

I used the only thing that I had left.

My body.

I put price to it, I put it on sale and I used it as an exchange coin.

I chose to survive. To rise and live thanks to my body.

I bought myself a new life.

I escaped the pain and only found comfort on luxury.

Maybe it was time for me and others to realize that not everything that shines is gold.

* * *

><p><em>Barcelona 2014<em>

**REGINA'S POV**

It was a very beautiful not annoyingly hot summer day at my mansion's spa. There was a lovely wind playing around with my clothes and hair. And only God knows how much I love that wind and how much I would miss it when the obnoxious summer arrived. Everyday with that hot air that made you sweat just by thinking about it. It made the job more exhausting. But with the wind I felt finally free.

I invited some of my friends that work for the same company as I do over so we could have a party that we so richly deserve. Because, let's face it. Good and hardworking people must be rewarded in some way.

My friends were the ones with the color and flower names. They have been working here for less time than me.

The colors were the rocky girls. The inexperienced girls of the company like Red, Blue, Violet and Pink.

Then we have the flower girls. The second most experienced girls that have been working for five years or so like Rose, Hazel and Jasmin.

And lastly we have my kind. The gemstones. Which are the girls that are most requested at the company.

We are very few and hand picked girls and we teach the new girls all they need to know to succeed on the business.

It's a very exhausting work but the pay is worth it.

The party was almost over because the working day was about to begin and I had to get ready for my first VIP client. A very sweet and attractive 37 year old book writer that grew fond of me.

He tells me I'm his muse. And I am more than happy to contribute to his job. Even more when I know that he has written more than one book about me and his fulfilled fantasies that has become a best seller.

So as much as I love how the cold water soothes my body I get out of the pool and Raphael comes over and hands me a towel.

Thank you — I tell him receiving the towel and covering my body with it. Not quite ashamed of it at all but the wind was making its appearance again. I take a deep breath and close my eyes feeling my face colder as the wind carefully caressed my slightly wet face. Enjoying the feeling of it that doesn't last long enough.

Hello beautiful — he says as I softly pat the towel all over my body.

Hello — I respond sedictively.

I've sent Troy to buy you new clothes and he came back with a few — Raphael said handing me a silk robe to cover my now dry and naked form — you need to get ready soon, love. The boss is looking for you.

The boss? — I said frightened.

The boss. That's the only man a working girl of this company should be afraid of.

Last time a flower went to see Ricardo Montenegro she never came back and was replaced by 'a rising color' that had enough experience to be a flower.

That guy was the richest man you will ever encounter. And one of the most dangerous too.

You don't have to be scared at all, love — Raphael told me reassuringly — Ricardo fancies you quite much and you do your job perfectly fine.

So you have no idea why he is actually searching for me then — I told him as we started to walk through the mansion to my room.

Well... — he said trying to come up with some great belieable lie. He couldn't — no clue.

Thanks for the great information you've provided me with — I told him sarcastically messing with him a little just before I decide to enter to my dressing room and pick a black elegant dress to wear.

That's one of the big differences between the jewels and the colors and flowers. They didn't get that there was no need to look like a street girl to be seductive. This scorer service was all about elegance and seduction itself. The more fancy you looked, the more VIP clients fancied you.

I took a nice shower and got ready. Put some elegant golden eye makeup and some wine rouge on and got out of the bathroom.

Wasn't the boss with a flower? What's her name again... Tulip? Lily? — I asked Raphael curiously.

He's probably done with her by now and we should arrive there quickly if you don't warn him angry at you — Raphael said to me and we started to move through Ricardo's office.

Raphael Richardson was my only real friend. He was really protective of me, and that can be something really conflictive on this job.

He's like a big brother and I don't know what would I do without him.

Continue living. Yes.

Moving on. Maybe.

Forgetting him. Never.

That's probably why people can hurt me badly. I care too much about the people I grow fond of and I never forget.

Do I have to cancel my appointment with my client? — I ask him as we continue walking to Ricardo's office.

I already did, love — he tells me sweetly. — you have a lot to talk with Ricardo. It'll take a long time.

And just how do you know that? — I ask him stopping right in front of him and turning around so I can confront him fave to face.

Because I love taking my time with my girls, especially the ones that I cherish the most — the only person I fear said on his deep voice that came from barely a feet behind me. I find myself suddenly frozen in place when I feel his hand on my lower back — how is the most beautiful and incorruptible of all my jewels?

Did you called only for making me flush? — I said trying (and succeeding) to not look tense faking my loveliest and most seductive smile — you are a very busy man — I said greeting him with a kiss on the lips as he asked me for since we met.

I brought you here to propose you something that's going to change your mind, my Sapphire — he told me grabbing me from the waist and pulling me onto him strongly and roughly. I respond to the gesture with another charming smile and I tease him with a kiss.

"I have to make him believe that I'm not afraid of him" that's what I always tell him. And that's when I notice a red stain on the collar of his white shirt.

Is that blood? — I ask myself and try to regain composure

* * *

><p><em>California 2014 <em>

**ROBIN'S POV**

I walk with my beautiful fiancé hand in hand through the cementery of the city in a comfortable silence.

It is a sunny day and the birds fly among us singing soft lullabies. But not even those can soothe me.

I find myself sweating, not a secondary symptom of being walking for over two hours over concrete with a suit, (because it was not that hot) I was anxious. And I could not avoid the lovely thought of finding her on the mausoleum waiting for me.

Such a childish wish. But I can't bring myself to believe that she is really left. That she isn't here anymore. That she left me.

That she left me here alone and she took our son with her.

Suddenly the thoughts that were turning him fastly into a mad man were interrupted by the soft voice of my soon to be wife standing now in front of me.

My love — she says caressing my hand with his thumb — I will stay here.

I don't think that this is really necessary, Marian — I say trying to convince her of what is not true. Because I truly need this but I don't want to push it. I don't want to push her. And I don't want to say goodbye to the beautiful woman I lost either.

My love... — she sighs sweetly and lets go of my hand only for it to caress my cheek — of course it's necessary. You need to say goodbye to her. To let her go. So you can finally move on, my Robin.

I try to contain my tears because I truly don't want to get over her so I look elsewhere.

Here — she says to me as she handles me a bouquet of white roses with the lastest picture that was taken of her. — I will wait for you on our ceremony, is that okay?

More than okay — I said to her and with that I make a sincere smile appear on her face. I kiss her goodbye and continue my walk, now alone through the cementery.

* * *

><p><em>Barcelona 2014<em>

**REGINA'S POV**

You've got a wine stain on you collar, my love — I said to him hiding the rack that I believe otherwise and trying to make myself to believe the lie I just told.

Oh — he exclaims holding onto her a little tighter and his hand on her lower back going lower. — how rude of me to come into your magnificent presence stained like this? How embarrassing! It's probably wine — he lied to me and I can't avoid to feel disgusted by the fact that he is patting my ass.

Think of him as another client Regina — I said to myself — you don't want your head killed off do you?

Anyhow — he continued like nothing had happened — the reason why I called you was because I want to make you a Madame of a club. That's one proposal you can't reject.

Madame? — I say incredulously. Me?! A Madame?!

You will be the youngest Madame of the famous Clubs of Ricardo Montenegro — he said proud of every word he was pronouncing.

Ricardo! — I say truly satisfied, happy an excited about the idea of it — that's a lot of money you make there. More than here! — I say. Sometimes I can't bring myself to believe how much I've changed. Before I didn't care about money, but since I didn't have anything to fight for, money transformed itself into my favorite incentive. My only fuel besides luxury. — and from which one? Miami? Rio? France? — I said getting more and more excited.

Those clubs have already got their Madame — he said happy with my sudden mood change — it's a new club that's being settled and finished right about now that hasn't had the pleasure do knowing the services that offer Ricardo Montenegro's girls. It's the second Jewel Club in the world and the sixth Club of mine that's been settled ever. I've selected personally the bests of my jewels. They'll arrive from all places to put themselves into you command for starters one complete year. Willing to grant each of the fantasies that might have the most demanding of customers. The new club will surpass every other club. It will be the temple of lust, sex, luxury and the place where all fantasies come true and will be baptized in your honor.

The Sapphire Club? — I asked him my arms around his neck.

The Sapphire Club: Jewels of Passion — he said to me pulling me even closer -if that's possible- and kissing me roughly.

* * *

><p><em>California 2014<em>

**ROBIN'S POV**

Every step was harder to take and every breath was heavier to inhale.

I don't even notice that I'm standing in front of the mausoleum until feel the gate that I'm so strongly gripping hurting my hand making it bleed.

I never thought that this moment would arrive someday — I say to the mausoleum. I say to her — today I'm marrying Marian — I say as I start to cry don't even caring if someone's is around. The pain is so blinding that I find myself on my knees on the stairs of the mausoleum. — she has been the only person that has contained me and supported me since I lost you. But I'm never going to forget you, my love. My love. Never. Neither you nor our son. — I say looking up and trying to stop more tears from falling. Feeling even more pain as I fail miserably — Wherever you are.

* * *

><p><strong>AN3: if you liked it please tell me so because I don't want to continue a story that you guys don't want to read. **

**Hope you enjoyed and have a great week^^**


	2. Luxury Women Part II

_**A/N: thank you all for reading this story. Thanks to all who followed and favorited this, the silent readers and the reviewers.**_

**To my reviewers:**

**Anny Rodrigues: Thank you very much and it going to be. It's a very probable yes. And the last question is somewhat answered partially in this chapter. **

**Cherbear7897: Thank you very much and if you all continue with the support I will keep writing. **

**AngelesOfficial: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: As I said before I don't own Once Upon a Time or it's characters nor do I own Mujeres de Lujo. I only own my mistakes and the OCs. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Luxury women part II<em>

_Barcelona 2014_

**REGINA'S POV**

To get to your club you'll have to cross the sea and some land. You've been to it before. — he told me gently running his fingers through my bare arm. I can only stare at him with confusion waiting for more answers. Waiting for him to talk again. Waiting for him to tell me that what I'm fearing is only a missed guess. — you'll regognize the famous bridge you've crossed many times in your past.

I am frozen in place for the second time that day because of him.

It can't be truth — I say to myself. Trying to ease my mind.

Don't you dare — is what I would like to tell him but a faint "What do you mean?" Is what it really comes out from my mouth.

The Sapphire Club: Jewels of Passion is going to be in San Francisco, California — and those words possessed the damned power to make me feel like I will lose my consciousness anytime soon. He helds the power to make me weak and I hate it.

Suddenly I feel strong arms wrapped around my waist preventing me from falling to the floor.

I see Ricardo smiling at me. He loves the feeling of superiority. He loves to cause fear and enjoys it when it is written on our very eyes.

I try to concentrate on something else. Like on the soothing words that Raphael is gently whispering against my ear. But I'm too focused in gaining strenght to stand by myself and confront my boss that I can't understand a word he's telling me.

* * *

><p><em>San Francisco, California 2014<em>

**ROBIN'S POV**

With the little emotional strenght I had left I pushed my brain to do what I had to do.

I inserted my hand into my pocket and carefully got the blue velvet tiny box out of it. Holding onto the thing like if it was sacred.

I opened it and gasped when I saw it. And that gasp soon turned into a sob.

I took out my wedding ring and slowly savoring the moment I deposited it inside the bouquet of white roses.

Then I closed my eyes. Trying to capture the last images of her.

Sometimes it was easier to daydream oabout her but sometimes it was not.

Sometimes her face is blurry like I'm forgetting her. But how can forget such a beautiful creature like that?

That feisty and sometimes really sweet woman that I once was married to.

Suddenly all the pain gets unbearable so I turn around. And this time is not her who is running away like in most of my daydreams. This time it's me who's running.

A coward — that's how I feel like as I keep running not looking back.

I get out of the trance when I find myself at the altar of the church and I look into my fiancé's eyes.

I'm getting married. And it's not to the woman I so purely love. It's to the woman that has shown me support when the woman I love left me.

I'm sorry Regina. I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><em>Barcelona 2014<em>

**REGINA'S POV**

You know very well that I can't return to San Francisco — I told him starting to feel more anger that was building it's way through my body taking with it every inch of my being. I start to take the things I had at his office when I hear both, Raphael and Ricardo, trying to stop me from doing so.

Ricardo's hand was now holding my wrist not minding the redness that it will leave on me later.

Don't be afraid — he dared to tell me — you know that I will protect you at all costs and that I will be for you at anytime — he told me as Raphael tried to ease me.

But I can not be calmed down. My pulse is running wild and I know that Montenegro feels it as he holds onto my wrist tighter and tighter.

And I can't find myself minding that he notices I'm mad or even scared. I'm so angry that it doesn't matter.

Why did you make me an offer that you know I'll refuse?! — I ask him. The beast inside of me is showing.

Your son is there. Alive, my feisty one. — he tells me and I feel like fainting. — your son is alive in San Francisco. — he spoke again a smile on his face. White teeth reflecting the sunlight that entered his office. Golden tooth shinning.

I stand there with my heart in my hand, hoping deep down that there's truth to find behind those wicked words of his.

MY SON DIED RICARDO! — I yell at him. Rage winning over. — MY CHILD DIED WHEN IT WAS RIPPED AWAY FROM ME! — I yell again. Tears streaming down my face like a damned rainy day on a winter night. Not caring at all whom would it hurt. Or the damages that it'll cause.

Your child was born with no complications. He was a healthy little boy, my jewel — he said to me trying to give me comfort with words I didn't allow myself to believe at that very moment. But those words were too painful and almost beautifully forbidden that my heart didn't ask me to open to the smallest possibility of finding him again. — he's there where I'm sending you. He was taken away from you and then given to another person.

N-no that can not be — I told him when my brain surpassed the strong desire of those fantasies coming true. — THAT CAN NOT BE TRUTH! why are you telling me this? WHY?!

Because it is truth and I want to help you, my most cherished jewel. — he tells me. And all I can think about is that I so dearly wish that those words were truthful ones. — I've been investigating those men that abducted you, tried to kill you and then took your newborn child. And I'm most deffinetly not going to allow those imbeciles to get out without the consequences. And you — he added looking at my only friend — are going with her. And you take good care of her. You'll die for her if it is necessary. Are we clear?

Yes sir — I heard him said.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the United States of America 2014<em>

**PARK'S POV**

Sit down — the boss told us all that were on the meeting.

And we obeyed because the guy was a fucking cold hearted murderer and he had a gun. But on the other hand if business is what he came to told us about everyone here is obviously interested.

The house was located on the poor zone of a hidden location an it was small and cozy.

Ugh I hated it with every piece of my heart. — I think -to myself, that's clear-

That's where I lived, slept, and fucked some whores. Unluckily -for others- the walls from the inside of the house were thin and the sluts I was able to get were loud, man. But at least I'm a little bit more considered with my family because it would be a little rude for me to fuck a lady when my mom's sleeping on the same room I slept in, or when my son was around.

I'm not that type of parent. I love Henry.

Listen — our boss said with his strong and demanding voice directing it to me — Ricardo Montenegro doesn't trust his precious whores to everyone. It is your chance. Don't fuck it up. Because it's probably the only one we get from this fucker.

I feel insulted uncle Max — I told him happy to be part of this... How does uptown people call this again? Ahhh right. Arrangement or business. — you are speaking to the most capable of the fuckers that are breathing in this room right now.

Ya'll need more than that to do the job I'm putting you in bloody charge, fucker — he told me now pointing me with the gun. I would have confronted him, but my mother entered the room. — the shitty and lucky fucker of Ricardo and I are making business. Real business.

Didn't I tell you guys? — I say proudly starting up from the poorly looking sofa I was sitting on — I thought it was very fucked up that Montenegro had so much coins only because of the expensive and "classy" whore services?

That dog — I hear one of my partners mutter as I walk to where my mom was.

Hello mom — I tell her when I am close enough for her to hear well enough. — how are you? Why the fucking large face?

Be careful Maxi — she tells my boss getting away of my embrace. — Ricardo Montenegro is a lot more than a shitty classy old dog. He's the devil himself.

You should be proud of your son — my boss tells her and kisses her roughly and sensually right there like he was ready to bang her on the broken counter. — or not my baby momma?

Yes daddy — it's all she answers.

The Sapphire Club — he tells me when he grows me some keys that I easily grab — that's gonna be you house, fucker. For at least a year. So make momma's baby daddy proud.

* * *

><p><em>Barcelona 2014 <em>

**REGINA'S POV**

I can't return to San Francisco — I tell Ricardo. — Robin can't know that I survived.

I'm not going to let the bastard of your husband touch you. Not even the thinnest hair — he told me moving his hand through my hair. He loved it. He told me that so many times that I lost count. He grabbed my chin and moved my face so i can find myself looking directly at him — you are going to go to San Francisco and you are going to take the great position I gave you at the club. You are going to make me proud of the work I know you are very capable of doing and I'm going to find your son.

...

As fast as I could I arrived to the place I so hopeful called home.

That's one kind of a big lie now I can tell.

I tried so hard to transform the place into something I could feel loved in and I find it SO stupid now. So much time waisted. So much time trying it took for me to convince myself into something I do not really feel.

How can I have a home if I don't have love or anyone to share this so called home with?

My son. That's what I need now.

That's all I need and more than I ever wanted since _that_ happened.

I had have so many nightmares about that day that my heart hadn't been aching that badly until now.

Now it was all vivid again.

_Please! Please don't hurt me — I said to the man I was left with. I was crying and holding my pregnant belly. Trying to protect my son. It was so close to birthdate, but still stressful situations could do him wrong but there was no way to be calm when this hooded man that had a mask on was pointing at me with a gun in the middle of the Forest. — please! PLEASE! Don't do anything to me! Please! Please don't!_

_I was sent and paid to do this — he told me as I continued pleading — your husband is the one that wants you dead. _

_Ro-Robin? — I told him feeling as the contractions started. _

_And then nothing. He just shoots at me. Aiming at my head. And then pain and blood and more intense pain. Physical and psychological. But then I feel nothing. _

_That's when the darkness surrounds me. That's when it wins me oven completely. And that's when I deffinetly lost everything I ever had. _

The pain feels so real, but it's only a blurry memory of a living nightmare. And I can't do anything at the moment but to give in and cry.

I cry for betrayal and I cry for my son.

My son. My baby boy. That's the only thing that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Hope you enjoy and if you did please write a review so I get motivated and continue writing.**


End file.
